Everyone Knows
by heytherestalker
Summary: Klavier's always liked Ema. Everyone knows...except for her. He needs her, and it wouldn't matter if everyone knew anymore. please R&R! It's really mild ok?
1. Chapter 1

--EMA'S POV--

Okay. Papers, done.

God…my birthday in 3 days.

Wait! Nope. That's not important right now.

"Hällo Fräulein Skye."

I spun around.

"Gavin! Thank God you're here. Am I done yet? I just have things to do."

"Like what?"

_Oh, I don't know! Looking for a gift (for myself). Buying Snackoos (for myself)._

_Stuff like that._

"None of your business. Now. I really, really have to go. Bye!" I said, smiling and skipping off to the elevator.

--KLAVIER'S POV—

I watched Ema skip away from the early leave I somehow gave her.

"You didn't want her to go, did you?" a familiar voice asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

_My boss._

Lana Skye came into view.

I was right.

She was giving me that warm smile of hers with her hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about?" I asked back.

She made a face.

"Ema."

I felt heat prickle on my face.

What was she talking about?

"E-Ema?! You mean fräulein detektivin?"

She nodded.

I shrugged. "I don't know what you're saying, Ms. Skye."

"I do," she sighed. "Mr. Gavin, everyone knows."

"E-Everyone? It's really _that _obvious?"

She nodded. "Except _**maybe**_ Ema."

"Maybe?"

"She doesn't know."

Relief rushed through me.

_Thank God._

Fine. I guess I'm gonna have to admit that to Lana.

But it's weird, her being Ema's sister.

"Fine," I said, through my teeth. "I like her. So what? You can't blame me! I see her everyday. How could you not resist looking at her ass and her tit---"

"*AHEM!* that's enough Mr. Gavin! Too much info, don't you think?

Especially _me _being her sister?"

"Oh! Uh, Sorry," I apologized. What the hell was I saying to _**my boss?! **_

"I went a little overboard there, didn't I?"

"Yeah. You did. Anyway, I have a meeting to attend to. Think about it Gavin. Think about _her._" She said, walking away.

"What's to think about?" I muttered to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

3 days later…

--EMA'S POV—

"Ah. Whatever. I don't need anything special for my birthday. I've got sis, right?"

I said to myself.

I got a big box of Snackoos for myself. Who could ask for more?

Though I would miss out other people of my life.

Like possibly, Apollo, Trucy, Mr. Wright, OOOOH!!! And Especially Mr. Edgeworth! I wouldn't mind seeing him on my birthday.

And then there's Klavier.

"Klavier Gavin." I muttered to myself.

A shot of nervousness shot up my spine.

Why did my face feel all warm when I said his name? Why did my pulse race and my heart pick up speed? Why did I always feel like rushing or pulling away when he's here? Why did my life just…just…

*_Briiing!*_

_*Briiing!*_

I groaned and picked up my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ema! Let's go out. Have a little dinner with friends! It _is _your birthday." Lana said through the phone.

_How would she know my friends?_

"Let's go! Come on. I'll pick you up. Bye!"

"Okay? Bye."

I waited there in my lobby for sis and well…she got there in 10 minutes.

We drove for a good 20 minutes at stopped at a familiar looking building.

The precinct!

"Sis, why are we here?" I finally asked her.

"You'll see." She replied, pushing open a door.

We went inside.

"SURPRISE!"

Apollo and Trucy were off to one side.

"Hey guys. Did you know about this?" I asked them.

They both nodded in unison.

"Hey Ema! I'm gonna perform for you! Show ya all my magic tricks." Trucy announced, walking over to the stage.

She had a good show.

Though Vera _did _pass out when she pulled out Mr. Hat.

Her Magic Panties was a good part.

We sang Happy Birthday and blew out the candles.

Where was he?

The one I _really _wanted to see.

"Oh my god! Thank you guys _so _much!" I cried.

I turned to Lana and gave her a warm hug.

She returned it. "I think someone wants to talk to you." She flicked her finger up to point at Klavier.

I looked up.

He was there, standing off to one corner in the balcony.

I walked over to him.

"What's up? I didn't see you at the party." I said, resting my elbows on the stone terrace.

"I was just thinking." He replied flatly.

"About what?"

"Ema! I must be crazy! I don't know what I'm doing!" he cried.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, concern in my voice.

"Ema," he said, turning to me. He buried his face in his hands.

"Ema," he repeated.

"Yeah?" I responded.

He got down on his knees.

"Ema, I know you may think I'm crazy. _I _think I'm crazy. I don't know what I'm doing right now _but…_Ema Skye, will you…will you…"

"Yes?"

"Marry me?"

I swallowed hard.

Yes?

No?

I turned to Lana. She was smiling, fat tears falling from her eyes.

I turned back to Klavier.

He was looking at me.

Searching my eyes.

Waiting for an answer.

I took a deep breath.

I shut my eyes.

My heart picked up speed.

My pulse raced.

I wanted to be alone, with him.

I wanted to pull away and stay there.

But I was here.

Everyone was watching.

There he was, on his knees.

Asking.

Loving me.

I had no idea.

I pursed my lips together and pulled them apart.

I breathed.

In…

Out…

In…

Out…

I held my breath.

"Yes."

Multiply whoops from the crowds echoed the balcony.

He got up and fished the most beautiful thing out from his pocket.

A ring.

He picked up my right hand, slipped it on and kissed it lightly.

Then, he pulled me closer to hug me.

Tears prickled the corner of my eyes.

I wanted to hold it back, but I couldn't.

They fell.

And fell and fell and fell.

More tears.

"I love you, Ema." He whispered in my ear.

Then he pulled my head back and kissed my forehead.

But I didn't want a kiss on my forehead.

I pulled him closer and pushed my lips against his.

Passionate kiss.

Perfect.

More tears fell from my eyes.

I put my hands on his face.

I think I felt a tear escape his eye.

Yes. I swear I felt it.

It made me smile.

I pulled the kiss apart.

Yes.

He _was _crying.

"I'm crying aren't I?" he asked me with a smile on his face.

I nodded. "You wanna be alone, right?"

"No. I wanna be with you."

I giggled. "I meant away from all the police, attorneys, detectives and guests around us?"

"Yeah." He said, and led me away to the offices.

I glanced over at Lana.

She was crying.

Mr. Wright, he was smiling.

Trucy was hugging Apollo.

Apollo was laughing.

I took a seat on my desk.

We were alone.

Finally.

--KLAVIER'S POV—

I brought Ema to the offices.

Alone.

At long last.

PEACE.

That's all I needed.

To be alone with her.

She took a seat on her desk.

I went over to her.

"What made you say yes?" I asked.

She smiled and took a deep breath.

"You did." She replied and took my hand.

I kissed her.

Finally.

A kiss with no one watching.

And it could last as long as we wanted.


End file.
